silly, cliché (but beautiful) fairytale
by kookiemochi
Summary: Dongeng bodoh yang diceritakan ayahnya dengan senang hati mampu membuat ketakutan James menghilang pergi. [dedicated to ice-lemonade]


**silly, cliché (but beautiful) fairytale**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

Rapunzel (c) Brothers Grimm

Sleeping Beauty (c) Charles Perrault

majorly family. typos. based on headcanon. next generation.

harry potter & james potter ii, with minor jamestori hints.

dedicated to ice-lemonade.

* * *

Belum pernah selama sepuluh tahun ia menjalani kehidupan, ia merasa setakut ini.

Malam itu, tanggal duapuluh satu Oktober tahun duaribu empatbelas.

Petir menyambar. Guntur menggelegar. Gemuruh terdengar di kejauhan. Tetes air terus berjatuhan, membasahi bumi tanpa kenal ampun.

"Dad," James semakin meringkuk ke dalam dekapan Harry Potter, "aku takut. Hujannya deras sekali dan tidak berhenti sejak tadi."

"Bukankah kau pernah berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan memasuki asrama Gryffindor?" Harry memeluk James lebih erat, "seorang Gryffindor sejati tak akan takut untuk hal sepele seperti ini."

"Uh, iya sih," James mencebik, "Al pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan jika dia tahu. Dad, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya?"

"Adik-adikmu pasti juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang kau alami sekarang," Harry mengangkat bahu, "tapi Ginny lah yang menangani mereka."

"Dan aku mendapat dirimu," James tersenyum polos, "oh, Dad, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Dementor muncul di tengah hujan badai seperti yang ada di dongeng-do—auw!"

Rupanya Harry menyentil kening James pelan.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng tak bermutu, Jamie," omel Harry, "sekali-kali jadilah seperti Lily, James. Dia baru berusia empat tahun tapi bacaannya sekelas anak berumur sebelas tahun."

"Berarti Dad mengakui kalau bacaan Dad adalah bacaan tak bermutu," James memutarbalikkan ucapan Harry dengan mudahnya, "Dad sendiri yang memberikan buku-buku itu di hari ulang tahunku. Jangan bilang Dad lupa."

Harry baru saja akan menjawab ketika sambaran petir kembali terdengar membahana. Bunyinya keras sekali, sampai membuat gempa kecil yang menggetarkan seisi rumah.

"Aku benci petir, aku benci petir," kebiasaan latah James saat ia sedang panik kembali, "aku tak peduli kalau aku sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang Gryffindor karena aku benar-benar takut."

Harry mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis James dengan telaten, "mau Dad ceritakan sebuah dongeng? Hitung-hitung untuk mengurangi rasa takutmu."

James sontak melepaskan dekapan Harry yang sedari tadi mengungkung tubuh sepuluh tahunnya dan terduduk tegak. Mata cokelatnya berbinar penuh semangat.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bereaksi seperti ini," Harry mendesah, meluruskan badannya yang terasa pegal disana-sini.

"Dad, cepat ceritakannn," rengek James tak sabar. Harry mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Hei, hei, tak perlu terburu-buru. Kita masih punya semalam penuh untuk menamatkan ceritanya," Harry tersenyum.

"Kau ingat kastil yang pernah kita lalui saat kita berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor?" tanya Harry, membuat James memutar kembali ingatannya pada kejadian dua tahun silam.

"Demi Merlin, Dad, Wiltshire adalah tempat berkumpulnya para penyihir darah murni," James menyahut, intonasinya datar, "sudah jelas ada sangat banyak kastil dan istana di sana. Kastil mana yang kau maksud?"

"Kastil yang berada tepat dibelakang Malfoy Manor," jawab Harry. Kacamata bulat legendarisnya yang melorot ia naikkan. Kening James berkerut dalam, tanda berpikir keras.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" serunya sepuluh detik kemudian, "kastil gotik tua menyeramkan yang nyaris tak terlihat karena pagarnya ditumbuhi sulur berduri?"

"Ingatanmu kuat juga, _Son_ ," puji Harry, jemarinya membelai lembut rambut berantakan James. "Jangan salah, _Son_. Dibalik kesan menyeramkan yang diperlihatkan, kastil itu menyimpan sebuah keindahan."

"Aku meragukannya," James bergumam tanpa sadar, "aura suramnya kental sekali. Jika yang kau maksud adalah harta karun berharga seperti yang dimiliki para bajak laut pengembara, aku mungkin akan percaya."

"Memang harta karun, tapi bukan emas atau barang berharga," seringai Harry melebar, "melainkan seorang _gadis_."

" _Apa_?" mengorek telinganya untuk memastikan tidak ada serangga yang masuk dan menginvasi saluran pendengarannya, "kau bercanda, Dad? Tak akan ada satu gadis pun di dunia yang ingin tinggal di sarang monster, kecuali jika ia benar-benar terpaksa."

"Kabarnya ia terkurung di menara selatan," lanjut Harry, "satu-satunya menara yang tertangkap jangkauan penglihatanmu, Jamie."

"Kurasa aku pernah mendengar cerita konyol ini," James tersadar, "apakah ini akan berakhir seperti Rapunzel atau Putri Tidur?"

"Mungkin campuran keduanya?" Harry terdengar tak yakin, "mungkin lebih cenderung ke Rapunzel."

"Ya sudah, kau tak perlu menceritakannya karena aku sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya," dengus James, kecewa berat.

"Kau mungkin tak akan percaya jika kuberitahu, _Son_ , tapi aku bisa yakinkan kalau apa yang kuceritakan ini adalah kenyataan dan bukan hanya dongeng semata," Harry berujar. Netra hijau pinusnya berkilat serius.

"Putri itu ada. Nyata. Eksis. Dan dia memang hidup di salah satu menara kastil terkutuk itu," Harry terus melanjutkan ceritanya yang terpotong, tak memperhatikan James yang diam membisu.

"Blaise sendiri yang memberitahuku. Aku tak percaya jika kastil tua itu dihuni oleh keluarga Nott, mantan teman seangkatanku di Hogwarts."

Mulut James melebar, membentuk huruf O besar. Tak percaya.

"Nama putri yang terkurung itu Victoria. Victoria Nott. Sangat cantik. Rambutnya pirang pasir sepunggung. Matanya lebih hijau dari mataku dan selalu memandang dalam, yang mana sangat misterius. Blaise pernah memperlihatkanku beberapa fotonya," Harry mendesah panjang.

"Tunggu, kenapa ia dikurung sendirian di atas sana?" James menyuarakan kebingungannya, "kau bilang keluarganya menghuni kastil itu. Di tempat lain selain menara selatan, tentunya. Kenapa hanya, aduh, kau pasti tahu maksud pertanyaanku, Dad."

Harry terdiam sesaat. "Oh, aku mengerti. Theo dan Daphne sengaja mengurungnya. Bagian dari sebuah kutukan turun temurun keluarga Nott, kalau aku tak salah ingat. Jika ada anak perempuan yang terlahir di keluarga Nott, maka ia harus rela dikurung di menara atas dan tak boleh diberi akses ke dunia luar. Sampai seorang pemuda datang meminta izin kepada Theo secara langsung untuk melepaskan putrinya, dan menikahinya suatu hari nanti."

James terperangah. "Sungguh … _klise_."

"Kukira hal seperti itu hanya terdapat dalam dongeng," Harry berdecak, "Aku merasa kasihan untuk Theo. Ia pasti merasa sangat bersalah kepada putrinya."

"Kenapa tidak ia bebaskan saja si Victoria itu? Maksudku, apa ada suatu akibat atau konsekuensi tertentu jika melanggar pantangan dari kutukan?" James bertanya, rasa penasaran dan ketertarikannya yang sengaja ia sembunyikan mulai timbul ke permukaan.

"Akan terjadi kesialan besar yang tidak bisa kusebutkan karena Blaise tak memberitahuku," Harry mengangkat bahu, "rahasia keluarga, mungkin."

James manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Jadi, akhir cerita dan pesan moralnya?" pertanyaan standar yang diajukan anak-anak setelah orang tuanya membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Kau harus menemukannya sendiri, James," Harry mengetuk jari telunjuknya ke kening James lembut, tersenyum miring. James mengerjap.

"Tapi kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan ceritamu!" protesan kecil keluar dari mulut cerdasnya, "ceritamu tadi—tunggu."

Putra kesayangan Ginny Potter itu membelalakkan mata cokelat _chestnut_ nya penuh horor. "Kau tak mungkin menyuruhku membebaskan putri Victoria itu! Kau … tak dapat kupercaya."

Harry James Potter kembali memasang seringai yang hanya ia tunjukkan di depan Ginny dan James.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku ingin memiliki menantu yang cantik. Aku yakin Ginny akan menyukai ide ini. Lagipula Victoria seumuran denganmu."

"Kalau kau ingin aku bunuh diri, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang di depanmu, Dad," James berucap penuh sarkasme.

Pada akhirnya Harry tertawa keras. James ingin menggetok kepala pitak ayahnya saat itu juga.

"Haha, aduh, James, Dad hanya bercanda," Harry Potter masih tergelak, "jangan kau bawa serius. Dad menceritakan ini untuk menenangkanmu yang fobia terhadap suara petir. Tak kusangka reaksimu akan … _sangat_ menarik."

Alhasil Harry mendapat tinjuan sayang penuh tenaga dari James di dada kirinya.

"Sudah tak takut lagi? Selamat tidur, kalau begitu."

"Selamat tidur juga, Dad," adalah kalimat terakhir James sebelum mematikan lampu tidur di sampingnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dad?"

Salah, yang di atas bukanlah kalimat terakhir James, karena ia kembali berbicara dalam kegelapan.

"Ya, James?"

"Kurasa aku ingin menjadi ksatria kuda putihnya di masa depan," James memelankan suaranya, tak ingin sang ayah mendengar keseluruhan pengakuannya yang sedari tadi terpendam.

"Oh ya?" Harry berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya dengan sempurna, "bagus kalau begitu. Kau akan tumbuh menjadi ksatria tampan dan gagah berani yang akan membebaskannya."

"Tentu saja, aku adalah seorang Gryffindor," kata James bangga. "Aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu, Al, Mum, Lily, dan seluruh keluarga besar Weasley kalau aku adalah seorang Gryffindor sejati dengan membebaskan Victoria dari kastil tua terkutuk itu."

Wow, Harry entah kenapa merasa pernyataan James benar-benar serius. Putranya seperti baru saja melafalkan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar.

"Aku bersumpah akan membawanya keluar dari sana dan membantunya melihat dunia dengan pandangan yang lebih jelas."

"Dan, seperti katamu tadi, Dad, aku juga ingin mendapat istri yang cantik. Hehe."

Harry tersenyum kecil walaupun hatinya mengutuk. Kenapa pula ia harus mencemari dan mendorong putranya untuk menjalani misi bunuh diri?

"Tenang saja, Dad. Aku akan menjemputnya tepat sebelum awal tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts. Aku yakin Victoria pasti mendapat surat undangan. Dia kan penyihir, darah murni pula. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terkurung sendirian sementara aku menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan."

James nyaris memberikan Harry serangan jantung.

Oh, bukan nyaris. Tapi _sudah_ memberikan Harry serangan jantung.

* * *

"Dad, apakah aku harus mencium Victoria di pertemuan pertama kita seperti yang dilakukan Pangeran Phillip kepada Putri Aurora?"

"Eh, kurasa tidak, James. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk itu."

"Kukira aku harus membangunkannya dari tidur abadi dengan ciumanku."

"Dia hanya terkurung seperti Rapunzel, James, bukan tertidur abadi seperti Putri Aurora. Demi Merlin."

* * *

 _Aku tak akan pernah memberikan buku dongeng_ muggle _kepada James lagi._

* * *

 **kak devi, itu harry-jamesnya. maaf absurd, aneh, dan tak sesuai ekspektasi :')**

 **...selamat membaca?**

 **sign,**

 **thdrprassaaa**


End file.
